the_real_life_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers (Earth 010)/Abilities and Powers
|altbackcolor=#96F7FF |height=2.2 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#C1FFFF |alttextcolor=#410606 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Superhuman Abilities Baxter had lived a rough past through his father after he was constantly abused so many times, and was known to be born only a regular human who has contained superhuman abilities. *'Superhuman Speed': He can run pretty fast, even faster when he is on his toes. At his fullest potential, Baxter can run at Mach 15. *'Superhuman Strength': Baxter's limited when it comes to lifting things. He's capable of actually lifting enemies bigger than him and objects that no human could lift at a peak human pace. *'Superhuman Durability': He is shown to have taken beatings from tough enemies, in which he survived most of them. Without the use of the Healing Factor, he can withstand a punch to the head, a shot to the chest, and a spear through the body. He also cannot feel too much pain when an Object hits him, thus making him completely invulnerable. *'Extremely Agile': He was shown to actually survive through pollutions and dangerious situations around him that would kill a normal person. Such as Survivng through the heat only in a Black T-Shirt and Shorts on a Summer Day, and cannot feel incredible pain from various objects. *'Superhuman Reflexes': He has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. He did this by reacting so quickly during a Dodgeball game titling him "The Dodgeball Ninja". *'Spirit Sight': Baxter is capable of seeing all kinds of Spirits including Ghosts, Other Fighting Auras including Ronald Brando's Hamburger Fighters, Phantoms and more. Intelligence Baxter has high intelligence. In battle, Baxter is a quickly adapted fighter who thinks and counters most attacks coming towards him. He hates having to use weapons because he believes they are useless for him. He can adapt into his Ki Energy at his potential. He can also sense and predict what attacks will and must come at him so he can counter them as well as using most of his moves towards the opponent. In rare accations, he can psyche his opponents out. But overall he is remarkably calm under pressure, and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining to make him a very reliable fighter. Attacks Base This is his normal / base self where his ki power shows into his body and adapts into his fighting abilites. He commonly hides it when not fighting or using it to save the world. *'Size Reduction': Has the power to shrink down to size. His abilities increase secretly as he does not know it entirely. *'Chi Punch': A Jab forward while his fist is in Ki Energy. *'Chi Kick': A straight forward roundhouse kick with Ki Energy. *'Fist Bash': Hops forward and performs a Superman Punch at his opponent with blue energy around his fist. *'The Slide N' Kick': Baxter will slide forward and kick upwards at the opponent's leg or in between the legs before sweeping their knees tripping them over. *'Blues Knee': Inhabiting blue energy around his knees, Baxter will run and jump up thrusting his knee out into the opponent's chest. *'Blue Sphere': Thrusts his arms and fist out shooting out a Blue Fireball that has Ki energy in it. It's his "signature move". *'Sky Uppercut': Leaps off the ground and performs an Uppercut in Blue Energy around his fists. **'Aka Uppercut': A more enhanced uppercut he can use on his opponents. *'Spin Kick': Jumps out forward and performs a spin with his leg out. **'Torunedo Supin Kikku': Also called the "Tornado Spin Kick", it's a more faster and enhanced version of the Spin Kick. Sometimes it can create a Tornado if he spins fast enough. *'Stun Fist': A counter attack that Baxter is in black fury aura focusing on his Ki around his fist before punching it through the opponent, it can stun them as well. *'Ewers Technique: Time Stop': In habiting around blue and red energy he thrusts his arms out and stops time for 10 seconds. He can freely hit the opponent as well, as time stops the punches and kicks the opponent feels effects them and they go down hard. Sometimes they explode without noticing. It can even shatter evil energy in just one hit. *'Ao Sphere': A larger, faster and stronger version of the Blue Sphere. *'Akai hikari Sphere': A projectile that is inhabited in Red Flames. *'Burusaji Fist': A more stronger variation to the Sky Uppercut. *'Aka O Moyasu Fist': A more stronger variation, but in red flames. *'Nensho Knuckle': Moves forward towards his opponent with his arm extended out in flaming energy. *'Nagareboshi Flip Kick':' '''Leaps off the ground and performs an Axe kick to the opponent's skull. Sometimes it can break it as well. *'Consecutive Chi Punch Barrage: Releases a Barrage of Punches with his Chi Energy at the Opponent. *Ewers Blast: Uses full force from his Ki Energy and shoots out a Blast of Blue and Red Ki Energy into the Opponent. Calmness Mode If Baxter manages to become heavily injured while fighting. He can enter a transformation in which everything is limitless around him. *Howaito Goddo Blue Sphere: The strongest sphere out of all of them. Baxter thrusts his arms and fists out shooting out a light blue and white energy into the opponent. It's his ultimate finishing move while in full control. *Omni White Spin Kick: Spin kicks faster than light itself. *Omni Uppercut: Does a staright powerful uppercut with White God-like ki energy around his fist and lightning also strikes down on his fist, *Heavinly Fist: Punches into the opponent's chest and white ki energy bursts around their body. *Saishutekini The Matsu Soreha Over: Barraging White God Fists''': His final and most notable attack with his fists in this form. It is a devastating and extremely rapid flurry of white god punches with power comparable to the Eta Carinae (Also known as the hottest sun of the universe) itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. Healing Factor As adapted into his Superhuman Abilities, Baxter has a healing factor that can regenerate cells back into his body. For example, he can heal the broken bones of his ankle after he had sprained and broked it in 8th Grade and was in incredible pain in it. Which he hasn't known about his Healing Factor until one day he cut himself and looked seeing the wound heal back up.